


The Journey of Misty

by NeoXen7



Series: The Choices We Make [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Misty-Centric, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey, Romance, Water Pokémon Master
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoXen7/pseuds/NeoXen7
Summary: Misty has finally got the chance to get out of the gym and make her dreams come true. Her journey to become the greatest Water Pokémon Master. A journey full of adventures and surprises in the midst of a brewing trouble which has the potential to become a dangerous threat. Part of my series and original universe, The Choices We Make.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story about Misty’s journey. This is my original universe, and there will also be other side stories which would conclude to the final one. You can say it’s the first issue. It takes place a week after Ash boarded the flight to Kalos. This will include Anime as well as Game/Manga characters. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon franchise. 
> 
> Age of Characters:
> 
> Misty Waterflower: 17
> 
> Daisy Waterflower: 24
> 
> Violet Waterflower: 21
> 
> Lily Waterflower: 19
> 
> Tracey Sketchit: 21
> 
> Jack Walker: 23
> 
> Dorian Acryl: 19

**The Journey of Misty**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

****_Cerulean Gym…_

It was like any other day, the city around the gym was bustling, but it was quite peaceful once you entered the Waterflower's property. Mainly because of the huge land they had and the gym and living quarters were in the center, occupying only ⅓ of the property. There was also another new building, an aquarium, a large one at that, beside them, opened only few months ago by the gym leader, for their Pokémon and also open for public, which added quite money to the revenue.

The Waterflowers had become really well off after the elder three returned from their world tour and decided to advance in a particular career.

We have the eldest, Daisy Waterflower, a new and popular face in the filming industry as the most beautiful actress. Next we have, Violet Waterflower, a scriptwriter and director, also in the filming industry. Lily Waterflower, a now renowned model, a character with potential to bring a change in the modeling industry. Lastly, we have Misty Waterflower, the current gym leader, ranked second in the Indigo league after Sabrina.

Anyone on the outside would think that everything in this gym runs perfectly, and sure it does, but what they don’t know are the feelings of the gym leader herself.

To Misty, it was like she was confined inside the gym. She felt trapped. Sure she enjoyed the company of her Pokémon and family, but that was all. She had really less human interaction. The only being with her sisters and their boyfriends. That’s why she sometimes catched the train to Pallet Town. At least Delia was a really good company, as well as Prof. Sammy and Gary, whom she had become really good friends with.  
Her everyday routine was simple. Wake up, freshen up, breakfast, battle challengers, lunch, train, dinner, sleep. Easy Peasy, but awfully boring and frustrating. To her sisters, it was like Misty had become a walking dead. 

And to this Daisy had become really worried. It was like her sister was going to go insane. Daisy was home everyday at night, due to the production house in their city, and had been watching Misty for quite some time now. And so we join her now in the Waterflower living room.

Daisy is sitting on the couch watching the TV, Violet is out with her boyfriend because he doesn’t have that much time and would have to go to work again and Lily is sitting beside her reading the latest PokéNow Magazine. Misty was battling in the gym.

The programs were really boring, and she was just changing channels, “These are so boring…..” Daisy said, bored out.

“Then switch it off and go call your boyfriend or something.” Lily said, annoyed.

“But he is checking up on our Pokémon.”, Daisy replied.

“At least he is here.”, Lily said softly, which didn’t go unnoticed by Daisy. Long distance relationships were not easy to deal. But Dorian had said he wanted to become a gym leader. Seeing two of her sisters like this made her also sad.

_“-and in another news, the competition for Water Pokémon Master is about to begin,” the reporter said which caught the attention of both the sisters, “trainers will now begin their journey to collect five water tokens all across Kanto and Jhoto from various short tournaments. The trainers having all five will be able to participate in the Ocean league, conducted every four years. The winners would get a chance to battle the champion Lance, and become the Water Master. But it still remains a mystery as to what happened to the previous Master,” Daisy flinched, “and the previous Pokémon Master. It’s been more than ten years that both of them disappeared-”_

The rest was cut off by Daisy switching it off. Ignoring the last part, something clicked in her mind and she turned to Lily, who was already looking at her.

“You know,” Daisy started, “its quite overdue now.”

“What do you mean?” Lily asked.

“Do you want to live with your boyfriend?” Daisy asked straightforwardly.

Lily blushed, “Wha-”

She was cut off by Daisy, “You can. I have an idea, which would result in collective good for us all.”  
__________

_Three days later…_

*Bell ringing sound*

The gym door opened and the figure stepped inside, dressed in casual clothes, only to be tackled in a hug by Lily.

“Dorian!” Lily cheered, “I missed you so much!”

To say Dorian was happy, was an understatement. In fact, he was on cloud 9 right now.

“I missed you too Lily!” Dorian said excitedly, dropping his luggage, encircling her around the waist.

They parted and kissed each other, after a long time.

“I am so happy right now!” Dorian said.

“Oh my God! We are going to live together now!” Lily exclaimed.

“Right!? My other things are gonna arrive in a day. And my official day is starting tomorrow.”

“I am so happy for you. But let’s not forget about sis. Let’s go, they are waiting for us.” Lily said leading Dorian.

They arrived in the living room where everyone was. Misty and Daisy were sitting on the couch and Tracey was standing behind it. Beside the couch was a single sofa on which Jack Walker, Violet’s boyfriend, was sitting and Violet was sitting on its arm.

“Hey everyone!” Dorian greeted everyone.

“Hey Dorian.”

“Dorian?” Misty asked, seemingly the most and only one confused in the room. “What are you doing here?”

He grinned, “Helping my future in-laws.”  
Lily blushed and hid herself behind him.

“Huh?” Was the only sound that came from Misty’s mouth.

Daisy smiled, “Now Dorian, I want you to sign this document.” She said pointing the folder. Dorian picked it up and started going through it while Lily went to the kitchen to fetch some drinks.

“Will someone tell me what is going on here?” Misty asked.

Dorian signed the document and handed it over to Daisy.

“Patience Misty. Now I want you to sign here.” Daisy said, pointing the paper and handing over the pen.

Lily came out of the kitchen and handed over everybody’s drinks.

“But-” Misty tried to argue.

“Just do it.” Daisy insisted.

“Fine.” Misty took the pen and signed it, handing it over to Daisy.

Daisy looked at it and smiled. She turned to Misty and started, “Misty, you are hereby discharged of your duty as the gym leader-”

“What!?” Misty exclaimed in shock.

“-and now, Dorian is assigned as the new gym leader starting tomorrow. You are going to participate in the upcoming championship for Water Master and become one. You are going on a journey to make your dream come true.”

Misty’s eyes widened. Was she hearing things right? Is this a dream?

“But what about-”

“Misty,” Jack started, “You are one of the most talented water trainers out there. You yourself say to everyone they should make their dreams come true. Then what about yours? Your sisters have realized what they have done and want to make things right. Make your dream come true.”

“But-”

“Our father was the previous Water Pokémon Master.” Daisy said.

Everyone's head snapped to look at Daisy. This was the most shocking revelation Misty would have heard about her family, after her finding out about her aunt.

“What are you saying?” Violet asked.

“Yeah,” Tracey began, “and the previous Water Master's name was Daniel and your father’s name is-”

“My father’s name was William Daniel Waters.” Daisy said, “And he would have wanted Misty to fulfill her dream that Misty promised to him years ago. So Misty, take your rightful place now. We are insisting. I know you are likely to go insane if you stay here anymore. That’s why I talked to Lance with the help of Prof. Oak and asked Dorian to come here.”

“Yep Misty, you can count on me.” Dorian said. “I will not the gym down.”

“And I’ve talked to Prof. Oak, Misty. He encourages this decision too. And he wants you to meet him before you set off on your journey.” Tracey said.

“We are sorry Misty for holding you back for five years.” Lily apologized.

“Yeah baby sis, so go on now. Make your dream come true.” Violet said.

Misty’s eyes filled with tears. She tackled Daisy into a hug and started crying. “Thank you so much!” *Hic* “I am so happy.”

Daisy smiled and hugged her back. She also started crying. The other two also joined them.

“We are sorry sis.”

The three boys looked at each other and smiled.  
__________

_The next morning…_

“Are you all set Misty?” Daisy asked.  
The family was at the railway station to catch the bullet train to Pallet. Kanto had become developed now, with highways, railways and infrastructure, thanks to Sabrina and Misty talking some sense into Lance. It was Sabrina's idea actually. Saffron was now the capital city of Kanto region. Although, Celadon was most populated, more than Castelia in Unova but still less than Lumiose City. Every major city was now really developed.

“Yes I am!” Misty replied. She was really excited now. She was finally free!

“And your Pokémons?” Lily asked.

“Mmhmm, I have Gyarados, Starmie, Psyduck and Seadra.” Misty said counting her fingers.

“I have informed Prof. Oak that you would be arriving there by afternoon.” Tracey said.

“Thanks Tracey!”

*DingDing*  
_“The train no.19 bound for Pallet is about arrive. Passengers please make your way to platform 2. Thank you for your cooperation.”_  
*DingDing*

“That’s my cue guys.” Misty said, “I’m gonna miss you all.”

Her sisters hugged her one last time.

“We’ll miss you too.” Violet said.

They parted and Misty turned to leave, “Bye guys!”

“Bye!”

They watched Misty disappear in the croud.  
Finally, Lily turned to Daisy, “We’re gonna have a long chat sis when we reach home.”

“Yeah, I feel like you are hiding much more than the revelation yesterday.” Violet said.

Daisy gulped.

__________

_With Misty…_

_Finally!_ Misty thought, _I am gonna be the best now. Thank you everyone. Thank you my Pokémons. Thank you Dad, Mom, Grandmother, Aunt. Thank you……Ash. I will not let you all down._

_“The train is arriving. Please step behind the yellow line.”_

Misty stepped on the train and went to her seat. She put her sling bag in the above space.

Her journey was about to start. She wondered what kind of surprised she’d get.

“M-Misty?” the passenger next to her said.  
She turned to see them her eyes widened. Well, at least this confirms there would be a lot of surprises.

“Georgio?”

_To be continued…_

* * *

 


	2. Ambitions and Goals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty has finally got the chance to get out of the gym and make her dreams come true. Her journey to become the greatest Water Pokémon Master. A journey full of adventures and surprises in the midst of a brewing trouble which has the potential to become a dangerous threat. Part of my series and original universe, The Choices We Make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon franchise.
> 
> Age of characters:
> 
> Georgio Elain: 17  
> Gary Oak: 16½  
> Professor Samuel Oak: 59  
> Delia Ketchum: 35  
> Leaf Green: 16

**Chapter 2: Ambitions and Goals**

* * *

_Train bound to Pallet Town…_

"Georgio? What are you doing here?" Misty asked, surprised to meet her friend here.

"I-I am going to meet Prof. Oak. I have decided to embark on a journey now." Georgio replied, surprised too.

"Huh? I am going there too. You see, my sisters decided that I can go now and fulfill my dreams. Lily's boyfriend is the new gym leader." Misty said, "I am gonna be the Water Pokémon Master now." She grinned.

"Well then that puts on the same track." Georgio mused.

"Huh?" Misty looked at him.

"Yep. I decided that I'm to be in the Elite 4." Georgio grinned.

"Really?" Misty said, impressed, "Well then good luck to both of us then. And that goal suits you. Seeing as have a really powerful team. You can also be the Champion."

Georgio turned to look ahead of him, "Well, I can, but being the Champion is a lot of responsibility which doesn't suit me. I think I am just gonna stick to be an Elite." He turned to look at Misty and smiled, "And the credit of my power goes to you. Seeing as to how many times I tried defeating you for a date and didn't succeed a single time."

Misty's eyes softened, "Georgio…"

"No Misty, it's not like that. I got over you a week after our first date. I'm just saying thank you." Georgio said.

Misty remembered when she first went to a date with Georgio. It was after the fifteenth time he challenged her to a battle. She knew she loved Ash, so she had confront him. She took him on a date, which he was really excited and happy about, and explained him there that she can't be with another man other than the one she truly loves. She assured him that there will be one, his soulmate, who can be happy with all his life through thick and thin, and she definitely wasn't her. He understood that, and he came to gym to help her out a few times after that. That was almost eighteen months ago.

"Anyway, it seems both of our journey is somewhat similar. I have to battle the gyms and you have to collect tokens from 5 of the most talented water Pokémon trainers." Georgio said, to which Misty nodded.

Georgio then smiled, "Then how about this, the two of us," he said pointing both of them, "travel together."

This surprised Misty. She hadn't thought of travelling with a companion. But she thought, that travelling with companions is definitely a plus on a journey. Ash also always travelled with someone. So she also should. And Georgio knows how to cook, so if they needed to camp somewhere it would be useful.

Misty turned to him and nodded, "Let's travel together. It would definitely help us both."

Both of them smiled.

* * *

  _Pallet Town station…_

Pallet Town station wasn't that big, only comprising 3 platforms, as it was the only countryside area in the south of Kanto. It was connected by railways so that it was easier for trainers to come to Prof. Oak and for the residents of Pallet to export their produce to big cities.

The train pulled up to the platform, and the two friends got out. It was 1300 hrs now, as the board displayed.

They got out of the station only to see a black Corvette with a man with shades covering his eyes standing in front of it.

He pulled off his shades so now his face was recognizable. He had brown eyes and spiky hair, complete with black tee and purple trousers.

"Welcome to my turf, Red." He said.

"Gary!" Misty exclaimed. Leaving Georgio alone, she ran and hugged Gary who eagerly hugged her back.

"I missed you so much!" she said, parting a bit.

Gary kissed her cheek and teased, "Aww, little red missed me so much. It's only been two months."

Misty punched his chest lightly, "When you're stuck in the same place for two months, you long for your friends, cause you only have their memories."

"Aw come on Misty, I was just teasing ya." Gary said.

"Ahem."

The two broke apart and saw Georgio standing there, arms folded.

"Hi, I am Georgio," he said extending his hand, "I'm Misty's friend."

Gary looked at Misty, then back at Georgio, and extended his arms to shake his hand, "I'm Gary Oak. Misty's friend."

They let go of their hands

"Huh? Gary Oak. I read your theory on fossil Pokémons. It was really amazing." Georgio said.

Gary smiled, "Glad to meet someone interested in my theories. I believe you are the trainer Gramps must be waiting for." Georgio nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's drive!"

The three of them sat inside the car, Misty on the passenger seat and Georgio on the back.

"When did you get back here Gary?" Misty asked.

Gary put on his shades and started the car, "Three days hot stuff."

"Shut up!"

"Um…excuse me," Georgio began, "but are you two dating?"

Misty looked over to Georgio, "No!"

"Dude, I can never get my hands on her. Trust me, it took me two months to get her agree on a date with me only to be rejected. She is already reserved for someone else." Gary said.

It was true that many boys had asked Misty on a date, but she had only went on a date with two, if she didn't count Rudy when she was twelve.

At seventeen, Misty is now more beautiful than her sisters and can be considered as one of the most beautiful girls. She had grown her hair, puberty hit her really well, she was tall and all her swimming and training had given her body a really good shape.

"So Gary, how's Sammy and Delia and your girlfriend?" Misty asked, removing herself from center of attention.

"Well, Delia is fine as always, and you talk to her every other day so I'm not talking about her. Gramps is fine, but is now talking nonsense about me taking over him as he is nearly sixty, and my girlfriend," he glanced for a moment at the two of them, "Believe me, I'm never gonna get tired of her. But I still don't understand why you call Gramps 'sammy'?" Gary said.

"Well that's our secret. Which I'm not gonna tell anyone, otherwise things might get bumpy for him and some Pokémons." Misty replied.

Gary frowned but said, "Fair enough."

They finally arrived at Professor Oak's lab, "We're here." Gary said as he parked his car.

Misty got off and went over the door and ringed the bell, the boys following. The door was opened by a woman in her thirties.

"Misty!" She said while bringing the said girl in a crushing hug, "Its been so long!"

Misty parted a little for air, "Glad to see you too Delia!"

The two had gotten quite close now. Misty would often visit Delia on weekends if possible. They found a daughter and the mother in each other. She would always stay in Ketchum's residence whenever she was in Pallet. Somehow, Pallet soothed her. She had already decided, whether she will or not marry Ash, she'd definitely live in Pallet for rest of her life.

"Come on let's go inside, Samuel wants to talk to you." Delia said.

Misty nodded and they went inside.

* * *

  _Oak laboratory living room…_

They entered the living room to see Prof. Oak sitting on the couch with a girl standing next to him, looking over some documents.

"Sammy!" Misty exclaimed.

Oak looked up to see Misty and others standing there

"Misty, how are you, my dear?" He said.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Unlike me." Oak grumbled.

"Oh come on Sammy! You are not old. You are only almost sixty." Misty said.

This caused Gary, Delia and the girl to start laughing, and Misty giggling.

Oak scowled, "Very funny."

Gary stepped forward and encircled the girl's waist from behind, "Misty, I want you to meet my childhood and best friend as well as girlfriend, Leaf Green."

Misty looked over to the teens, and noticed the girl,  _Leaf_ , had brown eyes, brown hair with a hat on her head, a sleeveless blue top and red skirt.

Leaf freed herself from Gary and stepped forward, extending a hand, "Hi, I am Leaf Green. Nice to meet you."

Misty obliged and shook her hand, "Likewise, I am Misty Waterflower."

Leaf smiled, "I know, Gary told me a lot about you. And from he told me, I think you and I are gonna get along really well."

"I am looking forward for it." Misty said.

Oak then said, "I believe you are gonna go to challenge the trainers for the five tokens, right Misty?"

"Yup!" Misty said.

"Well then let me introduce you to the system of the league." Misty nodded as everyone sat on the couches, "Basically, you'd have to travel to five different places across Kanto and Jhoto to obtain the five tokens. Each trainer is really tough and powerful, but I think that doesn't matter to you. After you defeat all five of them, which a lot of trainers would, a place would be chosen for the final tournament to be held. It can be in Ever Grande, Lumiose, etc., where you'd battle all these trainers on different conditions of water environments like pool or sea storm to which every trainer has to pass through. The runner up would get a chance to challenge any Elite 4 for their position. The Winner would get a chance to challenge the current Kanto champion Lance, and if they win, they'd become the Water Pokémon Master."

Misty nodded understanding the system, "So, where will the tokens be located?" She asked.

"The choice is up to you. The locations are across seventeen areas. Whichever is comfortable to you. But since I you are a native of Kanto, you'd have to at least get two from Jhoto." Leaf said.

Misty nodded and started to think.

"I believe Viridian, where you can register, Pewter, Vermilion in Kanto and Violet and Goldenrod city in Jhoto would be best." Gary said. "And all of these have railway connectivity."

Misty smiled, "Thanks Gary. I would go there."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

  _After Lunch…_

Misty had decided that she'd travel to Viridian by foot and from there she'd travel by train. She had decided that she'd complete her journey at maximum of three weeks. Its not like she had to catch Pokémons. Thanks to Dorian and Jack, the gym had really powerful Pokémon, some under her name too. She'd just have to transfer them.

She and Leaf were sitting on the backyard with Gary and Georgio not so far, talking to each other about their goals and Ambitions and researches.

"You know, I currently am a researcher by profession, under Prof. Oak." Leaf said.

"You are?" Misty asked

"Yes. I have my researcher pass. But I am currently challenging the Battle Frontier, only Brandon and Anabel are left. I plan to become a Frontier Brain and establish my turf here in Pallet." Leaf concluded.

"Woah!" Misty was impressed, "Your Pokémon must be really powerful. I believe you'd definitely become a Frontier Brain. You have my support."

Leaf smiled. The an idea came to her, "Misty, let's battle."

Misty's eyes widened and then she nodded and obliged, "Yeah! How about a two on two?"

"Sounds good!" Leaf said.

"Good," Gary said walking towards them, Georgio by his side, "because me and Georgio also agreed on a two on two."

* * *

  _Leaf vs. Misty…_

"This is two on two battle between Misty and Leaf. Trainers can substitute their Pokémon." Gary said, being the referee, "Round 1, begin."

"Come on out Espeon!" Leaf said, as the psychic eeveelution made his appearance.

"Starmie! I choose you!" Misty said, bringing out her oldest and most loyal companion.

"Not bad Misty." Leaf mused.

"Same yourself Leaf." Misty complimented.

"Misty's gonna win." Georgio whispered in Gary's ear.

Gary frowned.

"Espeon, tackle!" The sun Pokémon charged towards the mysterious Pokémon.

"Rapid Spin!" Starmie hovered in to air and moved away just in time.

"Psybeam!" Leaf commanded, Espeon fired a powerful Ray towards Starmie.

"Counter with Psyshock!" Misty countered.

Leaf scowled.

*Boom*

The two attacks collided with each other and smoke covered the battling area. Espeon and Starmie couldn't see a thing.

"Starmie, Rapid spin with Thundershock!"

Electricity came out and smoke started to clear.

"Eeeespppp!" Espeon screamed in pain.

"Espeon!" Leaf exclaimed worriedly.

"Ice beam with hydopump!"

Espeon was thrown away frozen.

"Finish it with confuse ray!"

Starmie unleashed a powerful ray that struck Espeon.

"Espeon!" Leaf shouted.

Espeon now had swirls in his eyes, indicating he was-

"Espeon is unable to battle, Starmie is the winner!" Gary said.

"Yay!" Misty hugged Starmie.

"Espeon return," Leaf returned the defeated Pokémon, "Thank you Espeon."

Leaf looked up to Misty, "Woah! You really are powerful." she said admiring the starfish Pokémon's power, "No wonder Professor Oak was praising you."

Misty blushed. She returned Starmie.

"But now I'm going to crush you!" leaf said, pulling out her other pokéball, "Go Drapion!"

The giant ogre-scorp Pokémon or according to Misty a 'bug' appeared on the field.

Drapion is not a bug Pokémon, Misty knew that, but her past said something else. She stood there frozen. She didn't want to see another one in her life, but now it was standing just twenty feet away from her.

"Scared, huh Misty?" Leaf smirked.

That was an understatement. Misty was terrified!

Her past was coming back to her, she was having terrific flashbacks. She clutched her hair in pain.

And someone in her pokéball knew it was time. It opened and out came a yellow duck.

"Psyduck?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Psy," he just tilted his head and his eyes became blue, and Drapion was thrown by a powerful blast. Leaf had to return it, as it was badly injured.

Psyduck started glowing and when the light died down, a Golduck was standing there.

"Golduck?" Gary was really concerned now.

Suddenly Golduck clutched his head let out a high pitched scream,

"GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!"

A light aura type thingy emerged from his head and went over to Misty's head. She clutched her head and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MISTY!" Leaf screamed. She turned to Gary, "Gary! What's happening to Misty!?"

"I don't know myself!" Gary said, his eyes widened, not believing what was happening. Georgio was simply stunned standing there .

Prof. Oak and Delia came out running and their jaw dropped at the scene. Prof. Oak was also not believing what was happening.

Misty dropped to her knees, clutching her head, her nose started to bleed, her eyes closed, but they were bloodshot.

"MISTY!" Everyone screamed.

Finally, Golduck stopped glowing, but his appearance was different than before. His tail was ice red coloured now, and so were his legs and arms up to knees and elbows respectively. He had three jewels on his forehead and one on the area between his neck and chest.

Misty's headache also stopped. Golduck turned around to see Misty. Their eyes met each other, and they lost consciousness together as the others rushed to their aid.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the second chapter, things have just started now. If you stick around, a lot of crazy things are about to happen.
> 
> Please leave a comment.
> 
> See ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That’s the first chapter. This is just the beginning. The next chapter will be up on Tuesday.
> 
> If you like it, please comment.
> 
> Bye!


End file.
